Its hard to save the world
by Faded Book-Look Within
Summary: When your falling in love! New enemy,new Mew and the Aliens are back! When one of the aliens are kidnapped, can they rely on the Mews to help them? And what about the new Mew? Is there romance on the horizon? My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All! I am finally putting up my story! I am using the American names( I really don't care what you think). This first chapter is a bit of what has been happening with the Aliens. Aaand read on!**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own TMM? Thought not...**

Dren studied his reflection. A grin spread across his face as he took in the lean, muscular body and tanned skin. Yep, he was liking what he saw. At that moment, Sardon and Tarb walked in. "What are you doing?" Tarb asked. " I am admiring myself Tart, what does it look like?" "Well, if you want to miss the ceremony, then keep standing there" Sardon said with a bored look. At that, Dren hurriedly dressed and followed the other two outside. The trio walked outside into the sunshine, a felling of happiness settling over them. Tarb laughed and cartwheeled down the path. Dren smiled wistfully, remembering when he was his age. "It does no good to dwell on the past" Sardon said softly. Dren smiled and nodded, glad that Tarb still had the chance to be a kid. "Race you to the Center!" Tarb yelled.

The Center was just a large pavilion in the middle of the city, surrounded by fields and a river. "I win!" Tarb shouted while dancing about. "Oh really?" a voice above him said. Looking up, he saw Dren smirking down at him. "No fair, no fair!" " Hey, you didn't say no phasing!" Sardon shook his head and made his way into the pavilion as the two continued to bicker.

**Dren's p.o.v**

Whats _was_ his problem? I can't help that I'm smarter. "Oh my, is that Den?" someone behind us said.

Turning around, I saw some cute girls pointing and giggling at _ME_! I quickly straightened up and flashed a smile at them while clamping a hand over Tarbs mouth. Poor kid just doesn't understand.

**Tarb's p.o.v**

Why must he be such a pain! He thinks he soooo smart! "Wait till I give -mmph!" Dren covered my mouth! Oh, I see, just some stupid girl's. I wiggled out of his grasp and went to find Sardon. Suddenly, a evil thought crept into my head. "Hey Dren, think we'll get a invitation to Zoey's wedding?". The look on his face was priceless! I quickly phased next to Sardon. "Do you need something?

"Just wanted to walk with you." I replied. "Really?" He asked. A angry **"TARB!" **was heard. "Nope" I snickered.

**Sardon's p.o.v**

I didn't think I was going to see Dren or Tarb any time soon, so I was surprised when Tarb phased next to me. "Do you need something? I asked"Just wanted to walk with you" he said. I wasn't sure how to take it. After all, I had killed him for Deep Blue(in my stupidity), yet he still wanted to "hang" me? "Really?" I asked. Before he could answer, a loud **"TARB!" ** resounded through the building. "Nope!" Tarb replied with a laugh. I tried to smile, of course he didn't want to be with me. After having so many nightmares about that day, I can't believe I had actually hoped.

**It's is short, I know. Please review and let me know what you think about my first story and chappie, good or bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMM!  
><strong>

**Earth...**

The Park is a beautiful place. Sunshine, couples strolling arm-in-arm, children flying kites, and little oold ladies feeding pigeons. A calm feeling falls over everyone. Suddenly, the silence is shattered. A young girl barreled through, dodging couples and sending the pigeons flying. The old ladies and couples barely had a chance to recover before being knocked over by 3 burly young men, the one in lead calling"There she is!". The girl glanced back, green eyes laughing, mouth slightly parted. Dodging right, she leaped over a bench then swerved left, completely missing one of the boy who'd thought he could circle around and get her."Get back here you coward!" He pausing, she called back"Three boys chasing one girl, and I'm a coward?". Turning a corner and -BAM! She ran into someone...

**Earlier...**

Elliot slipped out of Cafe Mew, intent on taking a nice stroll before opening up. Feeling in his pocket, he checked for any coupons to distribute. Wesley was always telling him to drum up business whenever he left."Rather nice." He thought as a breeze ruffled his hair. He soon found himself on a park path. Elliot was suddenly aware of pounding feet headed his way. Pausing for just a moment, and someone crashed into him! "What the..." He exclaimed, glancing at the person next to him, who was clutching her ankle. "Are you O.K?" He asked "Sorry, gotta go-OW!" The girl stumbled, grabbing onto a nearby tree, while frantically glancing back. Other voices were heard coming.

**Other girl's p.o.v **

How in the world am I going to get away? The guy I had crashed into was giving me weird looks. I could hear them coming, so I did what any self-reliant girl would do - played the damsel-in-distress. Opening my eyes really wide, I said in a frighten voice"Please help me sir! They'll get me!" Not my best bit but it was spur-of -the-moment."Whose they?" "Them!" I yelled, as the guys came into view. The guy glanced at the other boys, then step in front of me. The leader stepped up,(whats-his-name-, Bob?) and looked the blond guy up and down. "Step aside, we have business with her that needs taking care of." "Certainly." He replied "What!" I yelled. I couldn't believe this,why-he picked me up and started to walk away. O.k, mental note, never accept help from a random stranger again. Bob smiled and said" Smart move...hey wait, get back here!" Geez,Bob's stupid.

**Elliot's p.o.v**

I wasn't sure what to do. Here I was carrying a injured girl with three idiots chasing me. I knew there was a small,little used trail off the main path, so I sped up and quickly cut right. Standing behind a tree I heard them continue on. I waited a moment longer, then set her down.

**3rd person p.o.v**

Elliot set her down, asking "Are you alright?" "Yes, thank you." Elliot knelt down and touched her ankle, making her wince. "Can you stand on it?" She gingerly stood up and set it down "Yeah, I think I just twisted it." "Do you have someone you can call to pick you up?". She nodded and said "My friend should be here soon." The girl reached into her bag and pulled out some gauze "I'd better wrap this up". While she wasn't looking, He took a good look at her. A small girl, probably 14 or 15, short black hair with red streaks through it. She glanced up at him, giving him a view of her electric green eyes. She raised a eyebrow at him, then cocked her head sideways. "Miss Benson, Miss Benson!" a voice called. "That's him" she said, then raising her voice called "Over here Joseph.". A older man appeared, carrying a stout stick. "Oh Miss Benson, are you alright?" He asked, clearly distressed. Catching sight of Elliot, Joseph gave her a questioning look. "He's alright." 'Miss Benson' reassured , explaining that they had ran into each other. Joseph nodded while helping her up. Since he wasn't needed, Elliot turned to go. "Thank you." He turned back. The girl smiled and said "My name is Claire by the way." Elliot nodded and said "Elliot." remembering the coupons, he reached into his pocket and gave her one. Smiling, she turned to Joseph an said "Ready to go." Elliot watched them go, then walked away.

**Please, please, please review! Tell me if its good, bad, or needs tweaking!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I already have the third chapter! I hope you all are enjoying it. Special thanks to **_**Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf(**_**and random guy!)****for being the first reviewer! I appreciate your kind words :) Please, if you read my story, I would love to here your thoughts on my first fan-fiction story. :D No, I am **_**not **_**a fan of Mark, but I think its unfair to kill him off when we know that Zoey loves that perfect guy( someone get me a bag...) So don't flame me about that please! **

**Disclaimer: Seriously! I. DON'T. OWN. TMM! Now read!**

**Claire's car...**

Joseph gently set Claire inside the limo " I have a good mind to tell your parents about this." He sternly told her " You can't! you promised." She retorted, frowning angrily. Old Joe sighed as he got into the front seat. Claire's eyes softened as she spoke quietly "I know your looking out for me, I'm sorry.". Looking at her in the rear-view mirror, he smiled and said " Well, I guess I can't blame those ruffian's for hurting you _this_ time..." Claire beamed at Joe, glad that her friend wasn't mad at her. After a few minutes, she reached into her bag and pulled out a sketch pad and pencil. Pursing her lips, she slowly began to draw a tall boy...

**The Cyniclons...**

Sardon, Dren, and Tarb sat behind the Prime Minister(**I really don't know what else to call him!**) as he gave his closing speech. Sardon glanced at Dren, who had happily tuned out and Tarb, who was staring into space, but, ay least seemed like he was listening. Sardon tried to pay attention to what The Prime Minister was saying, but irritatingly,, his thoughts kept straying to a certain green Mew. He couldn't understand why, sure he admired her determination, her persisting that they could resolve their differences and work together. He didn't lo-care for in any other way! Dren, contrary to what Sardon thought, was listening very closely to what the Minister said. He was only pretending not to to annoy Sardon. Dren wouldn't deny that his thought's were on a Zoey at times. What Trb had said earlier stung, more than he wanted to admit. He would make Tarb pay!..later. With the Minister telling their story(which he thought _they_ should've told) he couldn't help but relive the memories. The first time he saw Zoey, his first kiss, the fights, the first time the Blue Knight came, that last kiss... they were bittersweet memories. It couldn't be helped that Tarbs was on that yellow imp. Her smiling face and excited voice calling "Taru-Taru" made him smile. Several times he could have swore he heard her calling him. Tarb glanced at his hand, opening it slightly to reveal a brightly wrapped candy drop. He had promised himself that he would eat it when plans were made to go back "If they're ever made." He thought dejectedly. "And now, will our heroes please step forward?"The Prime Ministers voice boomed, startling the boys out of their thoughts. They got up and walked to the edge of the platform. "These medals are a small token of our gratitude," the Minister said as he placed each medal on the three heroes. " Is there anything you would like to say?" he asked. Sardon and Tarb shook there heads, but Dren stepped forward and said "All I wish to say is that we aren't the ones who deserve these medals," Dren swept his eye's over the crowd and continued,"For if it hadn't been for the Mew Mews, we would have continued to put our trust into Deep Blue and this," he said, waving his hand about," wouldn't be here. So when you think of us, think of the Mews too." A hush fell over the crowd, first one, then another, everyone clapped thunderously. Dren grinned and stepped back, allowing the Minister to take over.

**In the shadows...**

A lone figure watched the three heroes with interest. "So these are the great heroes?" the Cyniclon mused. Walking away from the crowd, his appearance changed. Gone was the Cynniclon garb and ears. Instead, A young man with gray eyes, a black tunic and pants, and a black mask that covered the bottom half of his face stood there. A fluttering in his hands drew his attention. A smiled played on his lips." Go on little one, bring papa what he wishes to know," he whispered. A flash of red and the creatures disappeared. "Yes, soon my queen, soon the Hunter shall have what he needs. Then you will have your prize!"

**Earth...**

"We're here!" Zoey called cheerfully,"Well, your finally on time. We should mark this down." Corina said sarcastically. "Corina! Your so mean!" Zoey whined. " Zoey, stop complaining and get dressed," Elliot ordered," Ooo!" Zoey stamped her foot as she headed for the changing room. Bridgett, Renee, and Kiki were already in there, Bridgett fussing with her cap, Kiki tying her apron, and Renee slipping on her shoes. Zoey hurried over to her cubby, slipped out of her school clothes and into her cafe uniform. "Wow Zoey, your early! Why are you frowning? Did you and Mark have a fight?" asked Kiki. Bridgett turned towards the 2 girls with a worried look and said,"You and Mark had a fight? How terrible!" "Whaa! No! I didn't say tha-" "Don't worry Zoey!", Kiki interrupted, "I'll test you and Mark's compatibility!" "N-n-no, thats ok Kiki, you don't need to!" Zoey reassured, smiling uneasily and waving her hands. Kiki glanced at the pink object in her hands for a second, then threw it back into her locker exclaiming "Okay!" and cartwheeled out of the room. **CRASH!** _**"Kiki!" **_ Everyone rushed out to see a tangle heap of arms and legs. "Mark!" Zoey exclaimed after Wesley had extracted him. Sheepishly he rubbed the back of his head, explaining "I was going to ask Zoey to help me with my tie, but Kiki came flying out the door aaand you know the rest..." "Hey! little help down here!" While Zoey helped Mark, Renee took the little orange monkey back into the changing room. Elliot had been quiet the whole time, but suddenly snapped "Zoey, stop staring at your boyfriend. We have customers." She spun around, face red as a strawberry, and yelled at him "I was not staring at him you, you, BAKA! Of all the rude, conceited-" "Oh Zoey," Wesley interrupted with a charming smile," could you take these to table 5?" "Of course Wesley," She answered with a dazzled smile. Shaking his head, he thought "Another fight averted." Turning to talk to Elliot, Wesley frowned as he watched him disappear downstairs.

**Good, bad? Let me know! Press the review button! I will update when I get three reviews(besides the ones I already have.) :D**


End file.
